


Fallen Birthday

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, I don't normally write You this smooth, Kissing, YouHane, Yuri, but it was too fun to pass up, rest of Aqours as extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A quick birthday fic I wrote up for Yohane, based on an idea I got from my friend Kelira on Twitter.Happy birthday, you silly fallen angel.





	Fallen Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, I don't usually depict You as such a smooth character, but I felt it was what was most fun for this story.  
> The most difficult part was thinking up what all the gifts were going to be. So not all of them are as good.

Birthdays hadn't been a big thing for Yohane for quite a while. Her friend circle had never really been that big. But she knew in advance that this year there would be no escaping it.

She hadn't dropped any hints or anything, absolutely not. But Zuramaru had brought it up a week ago, and Yohane was sure she would have told the others as well. But as the day went on, no one said anything to her. Not even Zuramaru, nor Ruby. And none of the other Aqours members stopped by during breaks. Considering how much she had prepared herself to be inundated with 'happy birthday' greetings, she was now feeling rather annoyed. Maybe Zuramaru had gotten the date wrong, or somehow managed to forget in just a week.

So by the time the three of them had made their way to the club-room, Yohane's guard had come down. Then as soon as she went in the door she was showered in confetti from party poppers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOSHIKO-CHAN!" she was greeted with. It even said so on a string of letters hanging across the room. She didn't know what to say, and looked back at Zuramaru and Ruby who were grinning at her.

"Were you surprised, zura?" Zuramaru asked, and Yohane nodded without thinking it over. Then she remembered to actually react.

"O-of course not! My dark divination told me all about it!" she said, and strode confidently into the room.

"You don't have to hide it, Yoshiko-chan," Ruby said as they walked into the room.

"It's Yohane!" she stated. They could at least get it right on her birthday.

"That reminds me, I made you a hat!" Chika said proudly, and handed Yohane a party hat. It said 'Fallen Angel Yohane-chan', and she had glued horns to it. Yohane sighed, and allowed herself a small smile. She appreciated the effort, even if it wasn't completely correct.

Actually You and Ruby went through the effort of correcting the string, with You taking down the wrong letters, and Ruby handing her the right ones to put back up. They were just taped on, and it still said -chan, but it was an improvement. Yohane was then made to sit down in front of a cake with candles, and a pile of presents. This was really childish, but... it also felt nice, and... and normal. Just for today it was probably okay to go along with it. She blew out the candles, and everyone cheered. Maybe birthdays weren't so bad when they were like this.

The chocolate cake was actually quite good, and the first piece got devoured very quickly. As she helped herself to another piece, everyone was really eager for her to open the presents. She was playing it cool, as if she was doing them a favour by opening their presents, but of course she was actually quite excited herself. What might they have gotten her?

She opened a round, soft one first, which turned out to be a plush. From Ruby, naturally. She had stitched a label that said "Little Demon" onto it, even though it didn't look that much like a demon. More like a fat bird. It was the thought that counted. Maybe she could touch it up later.

The next one was also soft, and it was a bat kigurumi. She didn't even know those existed, but Chika had somehow found one. A bat and a fallen angel aren't quite the same thing though, so Yohane wasn't sure if she wanted to wear it. Yet Chika looked so proud... she'd see if she felt like it during their next sleepover, or training camp, or whatever.

Zuramaru had of course gotten her a book. About vampires. Also not quite right, but Yohane kept reminding herself that at least they had tried, and it wasn't right to get annoyed at them. But why was it so hard to understand what a fallen angel was? Yohane didn't go around biting people!

The gift from Dia was very practical. Some notebooks and a pen, but to Dia's credit at least they were themed right. Perhaps someone had helped her pick them out, but the dark binding and arcane designs on the covers was pretty much exactly the kind of thing Yohane would go for herself. Even the pen was black, with a feather pattern on it. Yohane was impressed.

There was a box of chocolates from Riko. One of Yohane's favourite types. She couldn't remember ever telling Riko that, but she wasn't too surprised she had managed to figure it out. Yohane was not the subtle type, she was rather quite easy to pay attention to. Even when she tried not to be.

Mari had gone all out, and gotten Yohane an extensive (and probably expensive) dark cosmetic set. Everything Yohane could want for her fallen angel makeup. Considering the different brands she wondered if Mari had put the set together herself. Yohane hadn't even heard of some of these. No telling where Mari had gotten them.

And finally from Kanan there was a drinking bottle, a towel, and a sweatband, for Yohane to use for practice and exercise. Not the most exciting things, but Yohane knew that Kanan meant well. She could probably use more exercise, even if she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

She thanked them all, and was about to have more cake when it struck her. Wait... finally? Wasn't there one missing? Yohane started clearing away wrapping paper until she discovered a plain envelope that just said 'Yohane' on the front. Intensely curious what this was all about, she opened the envelope, and pulled out a card from inside. It said: 'Coupon for One Kiss from Watanabe You'.

Yohane went bright red, and quickly looked around the room. You was nowhere to be found. She checked the back of the card where it said: 'Meet me in the pool's locker room when you get out'. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Is something wrong, Yoshiko-chan?" she heard Zuramaru ask, and Yohane squeaked.

"N-n-nothing's wrong! Nothing at all! I'm just... it's a bit warm in here, and... and nothing's wrong!" she said frantically, her mind buzzing.

"Are you sure? You're looking really red, zura," Zuramaru insisted.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm fine," Yohane said, a little more calmly. It was hard to make the effort. "I just need something to drink." She grabbed her juice glass. This was a lot to take in.

 _What does this mean? What does she mean 'one kiss'? I haven't even confessed yet. How would she...? Does she... but then... what?_ Yohane's thoughts were a jumbled mess. She liked You, but she was sure You didn't know that. Had been sure. Now she was confused. She thought she had done a good job of hiding it. But if You didn't know, why would she give Yohane this... this coupon? Yohane needed to get out of here.

The excuse she came up with was that she needed to get some fresh air, which wasn't that hard to buy considering her blushing wouldn't stop. Once she thought she was out of sight from everyone, she bee-lined for the locker room. She would get to the bottom of this. Ignoring how fast her heart was beating, she burst through the door.

"You! What is the meaning of this?!" she said loudly. You wasn't in sight, and for a moment Yohane wondered if maybe she wasn't actually here.

"Do you mean your present?" You's voice came from behind some lockers. Yohane closed the door, and slowly walked closer.

"I mean this card! Why does it say 'one kiss'? What do you... mean...?" she trailed off as she turned the corner and saw You standing there.

"Well, the first one is always free, right?" You replied, smiling cleverly. She was dressed... like a present really. Her outfit resembled blue wrapping paper with red ribbon. "Do you like it? I made it especially for your sake. Happy birthday, Yohane," You said, and spread her arms open to show off.

"W-w-wh-wha-what?" was all Yohane could think to say. You started stepping closer.

"I've seen the way you look at me. Because I've also been looking at you," You said softly. "Didn't you notice?" Yohane had not noticed. Before she could collect herself, You was standing right in front of her. "So..."

"So?" Yohane said weakly, and swallowed nervously. This close she could smell You, and see the look in those blue eyes...

"Are you going to cash in that coupon?" You asked, and reached out to gently place her finger on Yohane's chin, just below her bottom lip. "Or will you turn down my present to you?"

"I..." Yohane's mouth felt dry. Partly because she couldn't stop wondering how You's mouth felt. "I-I'd like to..." she said, and held up the card.

"Well then," You said, and smiled warmly. "By all means." She put her hands behind her back, closed her eyes, and pursed her lips in invitation to Yohane.

 _Wait, I have to do it? But_... Yohane felt really nervous. She had dreamed of kissing You, but having that dream come true was mind-blowing. Actually, maybe she had blushed so hard she passed out, and this was actually a dream. There was no way she'd be this lucky otherwise. So if it was just a dream, then it was okay, right?

Tentatively she leaned forward and pressed her lips against You's. They were soft, and warm. You's scent filled her nostrils, and the taste was indescribably sweet. It didn't feel like a dream.

She started to feel light-headed really quickly, and pulled back. There was a sense of loss as she panted for air. You was smiling at her like a cat who had gotten cream, and Yohane was filled with longing. She leaned in for another kiss, but You raised a hand, and stopped Yohane with a finger against her lips.

"Ah-ah. Only the first one is free. The next will cost you," You said, sounding a little out of breath herself.

"C-cost me?" Yohane asked, confused. It was really hard to think straight right now.

"Mhm," You purred. "If you want to kiss me again, you'll have to become my girlfriend." She grinned widely, as if she already knew what Yohane's answer was going to be.

"Wh... what? Your... g-g-girlfriend?" Yohane was feeling even warmer just from saying it. How could this not be a dream?

"Yup! What do you say?" You asked seductively. Yohane didn't think it over for very long.

"Y-yes. Yes. I will," she said. It was the only right answer.

"Great," You said, and beamed. "Then here is your reward." She leaned forward, and this time she was the one who kissed Yohane. The fallen angel felt like she was falling even further. Or was she being lifted up? Movement was definitely happening. "Oh, and if you want to unwrap your other present," You added, indicating herself. "You can just pull on this ribbon here." Then they locked into another kiss.

 _Oh_ , Yohane thought as her mind was spinning. _This ribbon?_ She reached for it and pulled.

\---

"Hasn't Yoshiko-san been gone for a long time?" Dia asked while they were all finishing up the last of the cake. One piece was left for Yohane. "Maybe we should go look for her?"

"Don't worry about it, zura," Hanamaru replied. "I'm sure she's fine~"


End file.
